


Insufferable Employees (But God, Are They Efficient)

by KillJoy998



Series: No One Normal Chooses Their Family [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Happy is practically a parent, M/M, Tony doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony despised Business, but not as much as he loathed Howard. And neither of those levels of emotions could even hold weight to the torch he held for Happy. Thank God for insufferable employees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufferable Employees (But God, Are They Efficient)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation :)  
> Hope you enjoy.

Tony had a set of rules he ordered himself to abide to. Technically they were Happy's rules, but if it kept him from having to suffer at the wrath of Howard, then, well, he'd make sure to keep himself in line.

 

It wasn't hard, either. From his own perspective, at least. Eat, drink plenty of liquids, have consecutive sleep for more than four hours; the usual. And, well, if he happened to fixate himself to one point in his mind which constantly held onto him in a vice like grip, keeping him conscious and working and _progressing_ , then... A punishment is due. A punishment he didn't really mind going through. It was Happy, the guy's _name_ says it all.

 

"Shouldn't you be working, Sir?"

 

Speaking of which...

 

"Shouldn't you be chauffeuring?" Tony countered back-- but his tone held no bite.

 

His hands _were_ working, and Happy _knew_ that, and sometimes he wished that the man would take all perspectives into account before he started doing his job. He'd definitely appreciate him more. His work and heart both belonged in his workshop. It was one that he had to have built himself, with companies that were connected to Stark Industries, since Howard took no pleasure in it. Howard took no leisure in anything at all, except from exempting crowds and winning the award of being the biggest prick the world could supply, and so Tony had to do it all himself. But ever since he'd accomplished it, at the mere age of nine years old, he had his own world to tinker with. Normally he'd be left to his own devices, and since it was the weekend he's normally allowed full access with no interruptions. Clearly Happy had the code connected with his basement, and after this encounter ceases to exist, he'll see to the matter at hand. He's busy.

 

"Yes, but, Sir, you have work to be doing. For your courses. For-"

 

" _College,_ yes, I know. Thank you, Happy."

 

He paused, hoped that the man invading his space would disappear, and then lifted his head. _God's sake_.

 

"Happy."

 

"Sir."

 

"You do know my name, right?"

 

"That's right, Sir."

 

Tony levelled his employee with one sharp look before his shoulders sagged and his body turned limp. There was no actual point in arguing over something so stupid and pathetic; he'd finish his pointless project and then hopefully he'll get that well earned peace.

 

"Fine. Alright, _alright_ , I'm leaving. See? I'm up," Tony groaned, lifting his arms up in surrender as he willed his legs to support him.

 

Rising from his overflowing desk, he cracked his knuckles in hopes of ridding the stiff numbness that his limbs held. He begrudgingly caught the look of disapproval from Happy, but he ignored it for his own sake. One petty feud was enough for that night.

 

\----

 

Tony didn't even know why he'd chosen Business as a fucking class. Probably because of Howard, honestly; the man did nothing but cram the importance of Stark Industries down his throat, and the pressurising fact that when he's gone, Tony would have to deal with everything to do with it. He was the heir, despite the fact that he knew Howard was quite horrified of that fact. So, well, _Business_.

 

He wasn't stupid. With his intellect, he would rather spend his time sorting out his files and lists of experiments for his Physic course. Except Happy knew he could ace that with no work towards it at all, and so he made Tony focus on his weaknesses.

 

 _Business_.

 

"Sir?"

 

Tony stayed silent; he was _sure_ Happy had no idea what his name was. Surely anyone would have resorted to it as a route of communication by now. Even when he was merely a baby, that was all he could hear, and because Happy _raised_ him, he thought his name _was_ Sir for a few years.

 

He was a dumb, dumb baby.

 

It was a dark, dark past.

 

"Happy?"

 

"Would you like-"

 

"Some help?" Tony intervened hastily, lifting his head up from the paperwork that was sprawled across his lap.

 

It wasn't any closer to being finished than it was at the start of the year. Almost seven months ago.

 

Happy shook his head guiltily, "I don't think I can do that, Sir. I'm sure you're doing quite fine on your own."

 

Tony averted his heavy, _tired_ gaze back down to the blank forms in disappointment. He was so fucking screwed.

 

"Then what do you want?"

 

He would have to stay strong; and pretend that his tone wasn't about to bite the poor man's head off.

 

"Right, yes. Coffee, Sir. Maybe you'd like some?"

 

_Yes._

 

"No."

 

"No?" Happy inquired curiously, eyebrows raised.

 

Tony ignored him; ignored the prominent churn in his gut at the refusal of caffeine. He could live without it, he was sure. He'd make himself if he bloody had to.

 

At the heavy silence that weighed down on his shoulders, he heard some quiet shuffling before a sharp intake of breath.

 

"Mr Rogers was on the phone earlier, Sir. If that... Cheers you up a bit."

 

Rogers? _Rogers._ Steve. "Steve phoned?"

 

Tony wasn't even aware that Steve understood the meaning of it. Well, that may be putting it rather harshly, but he was pretty sure that his boyfriend- fucking _boyfriend_ , take that universe- was not technology's best friend.

 

"Yes, Sir. Mr Rogers. He did not leave a message, so maybe it would be wise if you... If you called back? And, Sir, if you happen to leave now and return with interesting findings, then... You didn't hear it from me."

 

Tony, for a split second, had absolutely no fucks as to what he should interpret that as. In fact, he heard the tone in Happy's voice that was encouraging him to do so, rather than just suggesting it. So, if he gratefully abandoned his haunting work to phone that stubborn _bastard_ , well, he'd just have to thank God for it.

 

And if he returned to a complete set of forms and Business terms that were one hundred percent complete, then, well, he'd just have to live with it.

 


End file.
